Monsters King episode 39: Child's Play
In Pisa, Italy, a rainstorm is going on. The rain erodes away a piece of ground, revealing a Card Capsule. The Capsule begins to float and breaks open on a rock fence. Then the storm stops and the sun shines through. The light from the sun flashing off a window activates a Pachycephalosaurus. Its head is glowing with a strange light, and it straightens the Leaning Tower of Pisa! Meanwhile, Team Monster is out shopping in a town when they see the Pachycephalosaurus on the news. They rush back and into Dr. Cockroach’s lab. “It’s just entered Rome.” They then transport. When they get there, they put on an invention of Dr. Cockroach’s, called Secret Creature Sunglasses. Many times stronger than regular sunglasses, they enable them to look directly at the Pachycephalosaurus smashing anything reflective. “BOB!” “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Columbian Mammoth!” Marven’s summoning sequence plays. “Blitz Counter!” It’s a hit. The Pachycephalosaurus rams Marven. “Lightning Ax!” The Pachycephalosaurus charges up energy, then fires a beam at Marven. The two Moves clash. “Laser Ray!” They clash Lightning Ax vs Laser Ray again. “Thunder Bazooka!” It’s a hit. He hits again with Thunder Bazooka. They clash Lightning Ax vs Laser Ray. Pachycephalosaurus jumps high into the air. It comes down head first, spinning. Beams of light begin to shoot out of the ground in a line, until one hits and knocks Marven back. “Quake Hit!” Pachycephalosaurus rams Marven. It uses another Move. It runs up to Marven, before jumping into the air and spinning, causing Marven to spin as well. The Mammoth crashes head first into the ground. “Head Driver!” BOB’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good!” They clash Lightning Ax vs Laser Ray again. Pachycephalosaurus rams Marven, defeating him. “I lost. Susan!” “Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Eotyrannus!” Evan’s summoning sequence plays. Pachycephalosaurus hits twice with Laser Ray. It rams Evan. It bites his neck and throws him. It hits with Laser Ray. It hits with Quake Hit. It hits with Head Driver. It hits with Laser Ray. Evan rams it. It rams him. It bites his neck and throws him. Susan’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good! Evan! Take it out now, while you still can!” Evan rams the Pachycephalosaurus. He bites its neck and throws it. It rams him, defeating him. “Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Dimetrodon!” A summoning sequence plays, showing a little chibi Sail moving up the dark red background. First one leg becomes an adult’s, then another, then his tail, then his teeth. His eyes are last, before a fully adult Sail comes out and growls. “Magma Blaster!” It’s a hit. The Pachycephalosaurus hits three times with Laser Ray. It hits with Quake Hit. Sail hits with Magma Blaster. Pachycephalosaurus hits with Head Driver. It hits with Laser Ray. Sail hits with Magma Blaster. He rams Pachycephalosaurus. He bites its neck and throws it. He charges up and headbutts its stomach once. Pachycephalosaurus hits with Laser Ray. He hits with Head Driver. Sail rams it, defeating it. Susan picks up the card. They then go home, where they give the card to Monger, who names it Pachy, after the one from the anime. Dr. Cockroach then determines Pachy to be a 9 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. “Now we’ve got a Pachycephalosaurus, so we’ve got a total of 37 creatures.” Current Team Tongue-25 Sail-18 Opossum-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Club-13 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Larry-12 Pachy-9 Pteranodon Trio-9 Crystal-7 Pig-5 Eddie-5 Millipede-5 Evan-5 Marven-2 Queen Red-2 Merman-2